The Mystries of Art
by Kikiko
Summary: Ed discovers that he likes fine art. RoyxEd NC-17.


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any money from this fic.

Written for the Yaoi con 2008 writing contest. It was marked on the APA (?) system, and I got an overall, weighted mark of 3.6.

**

* * *

****The Mysteries of Art**

"What are we doing here again?" asked Ed as he looked at the impressive domed ceiling high above them. He turned around in a full circle looking up at the painted cherubs and wicked imps pounce and play with one another. It baffled the mind that a work such as this was commissioned by the government to be put in a public place. It reeked of decadence and hidden messages. If only Ed knew more about art he could probably figure just what this particular painting was trying to tell the various people that walked under the dome every day. Maybe he should look into that more. He'd seen more then one hidden message in all his days of wandering. He wouldn't put it past the military to make another one.

"We're here to help open the new exhibition on The Origins of Alchemy. I told you three times already, please pay attention," snipped Roy, who was standing beside him in his full-dress uniform, staring off towards the far wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you think that means?" Ed pointed at the dome. "Those kids with wings playing with those kids with horns?" asked Ed, ignoring Roy's answer and studying the roof intently.

"It's probably saying that kids can be sweet one moment and vicious the next," remarked Roy without looking at the ceiling.

"I think it has a deeper meaning. It's too sinister. I'm going to do some poking around and see if I can't drag something up," announced Ed.

"You do that, Fullmetal. I'm sure you'll make a fine conspiracy theorist, especially since you always jump to conclusions when people mention anything you may think relates to your stature." Ed grunted indignantly, but kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to prove Roy's point.

"Now if you're quite done, we're expected in the west wing," said Roy, placing a hand on Ed's left shoulder over his black suit jacket and steering him towards the far wall and then the entrance into the museum proper.

"Wait, I'm _not_ done. I wanna see that corner over there," whined Ed, pointing over his shoulder at the dome, but Roy just tightened his grip; his thumb digging into the soft part just under his collar bone where it met with his shoulder making him wince. "Ow, ow, ow, OWWW! Alright, le'go. I'm going already!" growled Ed, his voice echoing under the dome making people turn and look at the pair.

Roy's hand dropped away, moving back to clasp with the other at the small of his back. "Should have never shown you those pressure points," mumbled Ed petulantly, falling back to walk behind Roy, rubbing the tingly area with a winch.

"I'm eternally grateful that you did. How else would I be able to compete with you otherwise," Roy threw back over his shoulder.

Ed sullenly thrust his hands into his dress pants pockets and followed behind Roy while looking around from under the fringe of his hair at all the items lining the hall as they made their way to the west wing. He'd never been here before. Was it really so bad that he was getting interested in all this stuff?

"I don't see what the big deal is," mumbled Ed as he passed a male statue without his arms looking very comfortable _without_ his clothes. Ed's face got a little bit hot as he noticed that _everything_ seemed to be were it ought to be and in the correct proportions. "Who cares about _where_ alchemy came from? It's here now, ain't it? It'll always be here. I've never been here before, and I just wanted to look at the ceiling and maybe wander around. It's not like—"

"Ed, you're doing it again. I don't care if you're going to talk to yourself at home or in the lab, but not in public. People stare," hissed Roy without turning around, he snapped off a salute to a higher ranked officer moving past them, away from the west wing, and then placed his hand back behind his back.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Doing what? I don't do anything," grouched Ed, hunching his shoulders up near his ears.

"Aaand now you're pouting," said Roy without turning around, and Ed could hear the smile in his voice.

"Tch!" But when he looked he did notice that his shoulders _were_ awfully high, so he forced them back down. Then he noticed that his back was scrunched forward, so he stood a little straighter, making his shoulders roll back, and the shoulder blades flattened out. Out of curiosity he felt his forehead and found that he was frowning—okay, scowling—and could only manage to get it to down to a weak glare. But at least he wasn't pouting anymore... Dammit!

"I don't pout, see?" said Ed once he was satisfied with his adjustments.

Roy glanced back slightly over his shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow. "I guess not _now_. But you were," said Roy with a smirk; smug as could be since he knew he was right.

Ed shrugged his shoulder. There were really too many things to look at to waste time arguing. As they walked along the dark slate floor with the glass ceiling high overhead, they came upon a painting of a field of flowers. It was massive, taking up almost the whole height of the wall and stretching several lengths across. It was really soft and muted, like the painter couldn't focus very well, making the colors blend and bleed together to only suggest the presence of flowers and grass. But as Ed stared up at the canvas, he could almost _feel_ the wind that had to be moving through the field; he would even swear that he could smell the sun warmed grass and flowers. He actually walked backwards so that he could look at the painting just a little bit longer.

Man, this art stuff was pretty potent.

He spun around and looked down the hall, but his gaze was drawn upwards when he saw that Roy was giving him a strange look. "What?" asked Ed without his normal ire.

"You like it here," accused Roy with a frown.

"Yeah. Why's that so hard to imagine?" asked Ed with a slight rising of his eyebrow.

"I can't believe you like art..." said Roy, almost to himself, and then he got a strange look in his eyes that was quickly masked. Roy turned around and continued down the hall.

Ed stopped dead and just blinked at Roy's back. Was Roy...getting turned on because he liked art? Ed couldn't quite believe it. Just 'cause he liked a painting... He blinked again when he noticed that Roy had gotten away from him and he trotted quickly to catch up. Oh, but this was too good to be true! He been dragged here against his will—not that he now minded—so this was perfect for a little pay back.

He never did say he _didn't_ like art; it's just that he didn't want to go to this ceremony. Alchemy involved a lot of artistic talent. Not that he could draw people or things, but circles and leaps of logic that helped advance the science of Alchemy was like an art form in itself. He couldn't say that he'd ever given a thought, even in passing, to the things someone could do outside of alchemy. So much of his life had been about the pursuit of knowledge and advancement of his own skills that he never thought that there were people out there making productive use of their time with only a brush and some oil paint. Sculpture, painting, drawing, jewelry making, even architecture were considered art forms. Art touched so many aspects of daily life that Ed wondered just why it was that he _hadn't_ paid more attention to it before now.

So Roy liked him liking art, eh? The possibilities...

Ed fell in beside Roy. For every one of Roy's strides Ed had to take two plus a little hop-step to remain shoulder to shoulder. Okay, his shoulder to Roy's upper arm. But dammit, he had grown! At nineteen he should be taller than this... The world hated him that's all there was to it. Fate hated him, destiny hated him, and now his own father's heritage—being at least five feet, ten inches—was denied to him. It just wasn't fair. Fuck, Al was a giant—five feet, eleven inches tall to be exact, and he only came in at five feet, five inches—how did he get the fucking 'short' end of this deal?

With a nudge from Roy, they turned into an adjoining room. Two men, wearing white jackets and black pants, waited just inside. Roy handed over two red cards from his pocket and passed them to the nearest man. Ed took a few calming breaths. He always got so worked up when he thought about all that crap. He had to focus on getting back at Roy for dragging him here. There was a room full of people just beyond and he knew that Roy liked to play games. So, he was going to play one of his own; a game that made use of the fact that they were stuck here for the evening. He was going to make Roy suffer. Lots of suffering and torture.

After a brief inspection of the cards they were waved through to the already crowed reception room. Ed looked around quickly and then hurried after Roy as he started to push his way through the crowd. The press of people in fancy clothes and expensive liquor made Ed's head reel. He was a pretty simple guy and didn't really like this sort of thing. As they moved deeper into the press of bodies, Ed's gaze was drawn to a stone mural set against a deep brown wall and now caught under lights angled to highlight the workmanship. Strange symbols ran along the top of the fresco, completely alien to what he associated with alchemy. He frowned at the glyphs in concentration; in fact he got so caught up in it that he ran into Roy's back.

"Sorr—" said Ed, about to apologize; but he looked past Roy and saw the man Roy was talking to give him a strange awestruck look.

"I'd like to introduce the Fullmetal Alchemist. Fullmetal, this is the curator of this exhibit, Eugene Fraser," Roy said amicably. "He's asked that we attend to represent the National Alchemists at this function."

Ed snorted slightly, not quite able to stop the knee jerk reaction to the man's name. He almost pointed a finger at him to tell him how stupid 'Eew-jean' sounded, but Roy was quicker and placed a hand over the back of his neck and started to squeeze the muscles there, making his snort of amusement into a gurgle of pain. Not to be outdone by Roy, Ed very successfully made his face blank and stepped forward with his hand out in greeting despite the increasing pain.

"Very nice to finally meet with the famed Fullmetal Alchemist," said Eugene, pumping Ed's auto-mail hand enthusiastically.

"Y-yes, thank you for inviting us here. And you can call me Edward, I'm not on the clock now," said Ed with a smile as the curator shook him with the force he used on his arm. Roy's hand slipped away from his neck finally, but Ed still wouldn't show that it hurt like a sonuvabitch.

They exchanged a few pleasantries before Eugene, thankfully, got called away, and Ed turned to throw a glare up at Roy. He, in turn, just smirked smugly down his nose at Ed.

"Well done, _Edward_. Who knew you could play at politics. You even had me fooled," said Roy with a suspiciously large grin.

"Ugh, I'm not getting involved with your political machinations that you try to get ahead with," said Ed, slightly disgusted with Roy's conniving mind.

"Shall we make our way to the refreshment table?" suggested Roy with an eyebrow raised as if to say that Ed didn't have a choice in the matter now that he was found out. "I'm sure they'll have some snacks that will keep you occupied for a while."

Ed shrugged and followed behind Roy as he wove through the crowd again. It was easier to let Roy fight his way through; and it wasn't 'cause he was fucking taller then him, it was 'cause of the damn uniform. People respected the uniform. Ed just looked like everyone else in his suit and tie. Admittedly his long hair set him apart somewhat, but not enough to make people move.

It was as they were making their way towards the as yet unseen refreshment table that Ed put his half formed game plan in effect. He wanted Roy to lose his composure that he was so famous for and he wanted to make Roy _want_ to leave sooner rather then later. Coming up right behind Roy, Ed used the press of the crowd to quickly grope Roy's ass. The effect was satisfyingly quick.

Roy suddenly stopped in mid-stride, twisting his body towards him with a question on his lips and for the second time tonight, Ed ploughed into Roy's back. But Ed was expecting it to happen. His 'flailing' limbs wrapped around Roy's waist as he feigned loss of balance; and, now, he groped the front of Roy's pants, giving it a quick squeeze with his left hand.

The best place to hide was in plain sight.

Ed wondered how well Roy could play politics with the hard on he'd just felt under the extra layers of material he was lucky enough to be wearing tonight. There was no hiding what had just happened from Roy, so he didn't. He stood and 'looked' sheepish at the mishap, but he knew that Roy could see right through it.

"Oops," offered Ed with a smirk he was sure would look familiar to Roy. It ought to, since Ed got to see it almost all the time from Roy.

Roy's eyes flickered around the immediate crowd and then down to Ed's upturned face. "It's...quite alright. Mistakes...happen," he said, somewhat strained, glancing around the guests. Roy's lips flattened out and Ed saw him swallow hard.

Ed's grin got bigger at the way Roy was searching for words. Could he be that flustered already? Ed lifted an eyebrow at him in question. Roy narrowed his eyes at him. Oh, the game was on...

With a tilt of his head, Ed silently told Roy to lead the way, but Roy just frowned at him. Then Ed smirked, making Roy raise his eyebrow. Ed licked his lips slowly, pulling in his bottom lip and letting it slide out wet. Roy exhaled and looked down at Ed's lips for a moment before looking back up into Ed's eyes. Next, Ed folded his arms across his chest, and through the material of his white dress shirt, started to brush his nipples. Roy looked down to watch, the seconds ticking by, but he didn't do anything in retaliation.

Abruptly Roy turned away and started to make his way through the crowd, shocking Ed. He hurried after Roy's retreating back that seemed to disappear from sight one moment and reappear the next further away. Calling out was useless in here since there was so much conversation going on around them, he wouldn't be sure that Roy would hear him. Plus, he didn't want to attract attention to them just in case Roy was looking for a hiding spot for a quick grope or two.

When Ed freed himself from the crowd, he was in front of the refreshment table, but Roy was missing. He craned his neck and went up on his tip toes, but couldn't spot the uniform or Roy's black hair anywhere. With a disappointed snort, Ed stomped over to the table and scooped up a glass of white wine and a piece of white cheese—better make that three—before moving off to the side to lean against the wall.

Why the hell would Roy take off like that? Was he pissed at him? He'd looked pretty interested at the time...but maybe he was shocked, and now that he'd thought about it, Roy was mad at him. Ed popped the third piece of cheese into his mouth and followed that up with a swig from the wine glass. He promptly shuddered as the wine's awful aftertaste left him wishing he could get some something else to wash out his mouth.

The benefits of being legal, he thought with a shrug. He could drink, but he found most of it to be vile, like this wine. He looked down into the glass and frowned unhappily into its contents. Pushing off the wall, Ed turned, about to place the glass back on the table, but stopped.

"Edward..." Roy's voice brushed past his ear. Roy's voice went straight to his groin making him shiver in desire. Looking over his right shoulder without turning his head, he could see that Roy was crouched over him with his mouth a mere breath away from his earlobe. Immediately he was wary and on guard. Roy wouldn't let his little stunt go without some sort of retaliation.

Ed swallowed hard and then silently cursed himself for not being able to hide it. "Yes?" he asked breathlessly.

"Care to walk around and see the exhibits with me?" offered Roy, straightening up to look down his nose at him.

"Ah...sure," agreed Ed. He held out the glass as if to hand it to Roy, but then he stepped towards the table and deposited it there. When he turned around, Roy was motioning him to follow. Ed hurried towards him; with a smile, Roy placed a guiding hand on the small of his back, pushing him slightly to the first item of interest.

That hand. It was now the only thing Ed could focus on. Roy stopped in front of the first piece and launched into a speech about the designs painted around the cracked vase. That hand slid lower and lower until it finally dropped away after touching the top of his buttock. Damn, that simple touch had him on edge; his heart beating fast under his chest.

He found himself missing that hand and its warmth, so he leaned back, entering Roy's personal space. He could feel the brush of fabric against his calf, and knew if he leaned back just a little more he'd be resting on Roy's chest too.

Ed nodded at something Roy seemed to be saying into his ear, turning his head to 'hear' it better over the noise, but really he was hoping that Roy's breath would blow across his ear. As Roy spoke, his lips moved against his hair, teasing him. Then Roy suggested they move onto the next piece of work, but not before the tips of Roy's fingers brushed along the inside of his left hand and down to his fingertips. Ed sighed as the sensations seemed to be amplified more then what it should be. He clenched his hand hard, but still felt the gentle touch long after it was over.

Again Roy's hand was on his lower back, burning him through his jacket. They stopped in front of the next object and studied a glass encased lacquered box. Ed knew he had to regain control of this somehow, but he wasn't sure he could. Roy was playing him exquisitely, and he couldn't resist. He needed to counterattack somehow. There was no way he was going to go along with this without a fight.

Ed turned and pulled Roy down so that he could whisper into his ear. As he hissed meaningless words into Roy's ear, he stuck out his tongue and flipped the lobe into his mouth for a quick suck, and was rewarded with a low rumble. He pulled back to see Roy stop himself from grabbing onto his arm.

Roy leaned forward this time. "Edward, you're a bad boy," he said huskily into Ed's ear making him shiver once more. Roy pulled away and looked around the crowd and then back.

Ed smirked up at Roy when he looked back down at him. Matched and raised. Now it was a question of what to do about it 'cause he _needed_ some relief now, and he was sure Roy was in the same boat. "What are you going to do about it...sir?" asked Ed coyly.

"I think some capital punishment is in order," said Roy, looking down his nose again at him. Roy really got a kick outta how small he was in comparison to him. But it worked in his favor most times so, what the hell. Ed nodded and then looked around the crowded room, searching.

"Over this way," said Roy, gripping his upper arm tight and pulled him in towards his body. They maneuvered through the press of people towards the roped off second floor.

"I didn't know this place had two floors," said Ed, looking up the dark staircase.

"I found it before I met you at the refreshment table," admitted Roy with a mischievous grin.

"Always planning ahead," chuckled Ed, but he was glad of this one aspect of Roy's character. Then Ed sobered from his mirth and wondered about getting caught. All of a sudden he'd rather go back and eat more cheese. He could just imagine all the trouble having sex in a place like this would cause. There were, he figured, priceless pieces of work here. What if they damaged one of them? He wasn't sure that alchemy would be able to fix something that delicate.

"Maybe we shouldn't. What if we get caught?" Ed pulled on Roy's hold on his arm and threw a worried glance over his shoulder. There were a _lot_ of people here. He'd be mortified if they were caught. He'd never leave their room again.

"Oh, no! You're not backing out of this, since you're the one who instigated this little scenario," said Roy, pulling Ed up to the velvet rope with a jerk of his hand.

"I didn't think it through. I'll make it up to you later, I swear," promised Ed, resisting Roy's tug, and looking over his other shoulder. No one seemed to notice them just yet, but he needed to get outta here before someone _did_ notice them.

He squirmed in Roy's hold, wishing he'd never started this game. An uncomfortable trickle of sweat rolled down his spine. Why did he think it would be cool to start teasing Roy in a place like this? He knew that Roy usually got domineering and demanding. Why did he instigate this knowing that? He was so stupid sometimes.

"Not good enough, Edward," said Roy in a low voice, grabbing hold of his other arm and leaning down to look him in the eye. Roy's midnight black eyes smoldered with sexual desire as they locked onto his. He wasn't going to get out of this…but he was sure going to try.

Ed brought his hands up and pushed on Roy's chest, feeling very worried for the well being of his poor little ass. "Er...how about I suck you. I haven't done that in a while," offered Ed.

"Oh, no...I want to ram my dick into your very fine tight ass in front of all these priceless works of art. You like art don't you? What would you do if I pushed you up against one of those male statues? Hmm?" Roy ran the back of his fingers down from Ed's temple to hook under his chin and turning his head so that he had to look up the stairs at one such marble man. "That smooth marble sliding across your heated skin—"

"Oh shit," panted Ed, eying the statue's chiseled physic. Roy's words went straight to his groin like poured wax that hardens quickly. His mind was already supplying him with fantasies about how that stone would feel when he was so hot from Roy's thrusting. The stone would feel so cool against his body that it would feel almost painful. That in turn would make him hyper-sensitive to how Roy's hands would roam over his body. Oh, god, he wanted to be fucked.

Roy leaned down and whispered into his ear. "I want you to touch that statue's penis. I want to see you fondle it and get hot for _my_ touch, _my_ dick. I want to see you work yourself into such a frenzy, that you'll shout yourself horse, letting everyone know what's going on up here."

Ed couldn't peel his eyes away from the statue, and now he was staring at the thing's package. He fisted the material of Roy's jacket and fidgeted within Roy's grasp. Yes, oh yes, he wanted to have naughty sex, but no he didn't want to be found out. Why did Roy always do this to him? Ed panted with his indecision as his hands began to roam up and down Roy's arms. He always had to make this about weird shit like this. It couldn't ever just be normal, plain sex in bed with no games or toys, and because of that kinkiness Ed was beginning to think like that as well, not truly satisfied unless it had some role-playing or some angle.

Looking away from the statue and up into Roy's face, Ed swallowed when he was confronted with what was written on Roy's face—pure lust. Those smoky eyes locked onto his and held him in their thrall. They were so black and reflective that Ed could see himself in their depths; his face flushed, his needy hands pawing. Ed didn't think anything he said now would dissuade him at all. And he was quickly getting to the point where he didn't want to.

"Ah, there you are, general," a voice broke through the haze surrounding them.

Roy blinked and frowned as Ed twitched in his hold violently, pushed himself away and back-peddling out of Roy's hold to stare demurely at the floor. He would have run away too, but whoever had interrupted them was standing in front of them and he definitely did not want to go up the stairs. Ed could feel an embarrassed flush sweep across his face.

"They're about to do the opening address before opening up the rest of the exhibit." The newcomer's voice said, sounding just as suspicious as he ought to. Ed would not look at the man, because he knew that his face would say too much and he didn't want to just advertise the fact that he and Roy were together.

"Yes, I'll be right there. Thank you," said Roy, verbally dismissing the man.

Ed heard the retreating steps and folded his arms across his body. He was mortified that someone had seen them like that. Oh, he wanted to crawl into a hole and never leave. Why the hell did he start this? Wrong time, wrong place, it was all just wrong! Stupid, stupid…

"I'll be back." Roy placed a hand over his shoulder and gave a slight squeeze before leaving him alone.

Looking through his bangs, Ed watched Roy disappeared into the press of party people. He scanned the crowd quickly, but no one was paying him any mind, letting him relax. Damn that was close, but despite all his worry about being caught, he was still very horny. He shifted his legs, wanting to adjust his erection into a better position, but not wanting anyone to see him groping himself.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit..." cursed Ed and spun around to face the staircase. He quickly reached down and gripped his dick, giving it a quick, unsatisfying squeeze, before moving it to a more comfortable place. His legs were shaky and weak. All he wanted to do was find a quiet corner and get rid of his painfully hard erection, but...he was expected to be handy for the ribbon cutting after Roy's speech.

"Fuck!" cursed Ed again. He was frustrated that his teasing had escalated so fast, he was horny as hell, he wasn't in a position to do much about it, and he stuck here for at _least_ a few hours, if not more. With a quick swipe though his bangs, Ed took a large breath of air and released it through his nose.

Spinning on the ball of his foot, Ed made his way back through the press of people, fighting his way towards the back of the room where he figured the podium should be. As he made his way though the crowd, someone's voice, amplified by the speakers placed at the back of the room, drew everyone's attention.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to welcome you to the opening of The Origins of Alchemy exhibit that is being funded by the retired General Betherson."

Polite clapping met this while Ed pushed his way to the foot of the small raised stage where Eugene the curator was addressing the guests. A murmur went though the crowd and Ed turned to look over to see a large man, with an even larger stomach, smile and beam at the people around him. Ed grunted to himself. That must be General Betherson, figured Ed with a role of his eyes.

"Through his generous donations, we were able to travel to the remotest areas of our land and beyond as we followed the clues and artifacts that we present to you tonight."

Ed glanced around the stage for Roy, seeing him standing on the floor near the back corner of the platform. He was leaning to the side, listening to some girl whisper in his ear and nodding occasionally at whatever she was saying. He didn't like the way that woman seemed to twitter softly into the back of her hand, making Roy smile politely.

"I'd like to introduce the Flame Alchemist, Lieutenant General Roy Mustang," said Eugene loudly into the microphone, sweeping his arm over to man in the corner. With a bright smile, Roy took the stage; his eyes briefly capturing Ed's. To be acknowledged like that while Roy was in 'public speaking mode' was a testament to how affected he was by Ed's little game so far. It made his pulse race because of it.

He hardly registered what was said after that since he was too busy staring at Roy's mouth as it moved. That damn mouth always drove him crazy; whether it be from teasing him verbally or licking his nipples or other…parts; he both hated and loved that mouth.

"Fullmetal? Care to cut the ribbon?" Roy asked, bending down to hand him a pair of gold plated scissors.

"Huh?" said Ed unintelligently, making no move to take hold of the offered scissors. A few guests laughed lightly at his hesitancy.

"Cut the ribbon, Ed," said Roy a little softer, but no less an order.

Roy's gaze once more commanded his attention. He could see desire still burning within those dark depths as well as the need to dominate him. With a surprised blink in understanding, Ed took the scissors from Roy and stepped around the stage, moving towards the entrance to the new exhibition. Eugene smiled at him and grabbed his hand, turning him towards the waiting cameras that flashed brightly, making his vision dim. It was as though his mind was in a fog. His body moved and did the things required of it, but he wasn't involved.

After the ribbon fluttered to the ground on either side of the arch way, people began to move past him to view the rest of the artifacts.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked as he took up a position just behind his back, looking very concerned.

"Yeah," answered Ed, his attention once again monopolized by those lips.

"Thinking about what I said earlier?" wondered Roy, with a smirk.

"Yeah," said Ed again, not really hearing what Roy was saying.

"You can put those down now," said Roy pointing to his hand.

"Huh?" Ed looked down at his right hand and saw the scissors still hooked around his fingers. "Oh!" He quickly turned around and left the scissors on the edge of the platform. He was about to turn back when Roy once again came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ed," said Roy in that drop dead, smooth as fucking silk, voice that always left him weak-kneed.

"What?" he demanded, feeling a little bit of his control return to him.

"You look very..." Roy smiled wide. "I like you in a suit and tie; it's very nice to see you out of those leather pants for a change—although those are very sexy in their own right."

"You're thinking dirty shit," accused Ed, pressing his lips at Roy's wide smile.

"And you're not?"

Ed just snorted. "How long do we have to be here for?" he asked next, only wanting to go home and shag Roy's brains out.

"We're not leaving until I..." Roy paused and glanced quickly around them to see if anyone was listening or within earshot. "Fuck that perfectly sculpted ass in front of some ridiculously expensive piece of art," finished Roy when he was satisfied that no one would over hear him.

Ed's cock, which until now had calmed down somewhat, twitched to life again. His eyes fluttered closed as the rush of doing something illicit raced through his system. "Roy...I need..." Ed opened his eyes and looked up into Roy's face, feeling the flush start on his face as he did so.

"I know what you need. You've been wanting it ever since we left the house, haven't you?" purred Roy.

This room had emptied, and Ed was feeling decidedly more comfortable about having some public sex. "You don't have to do anymore shit for this?" asked Ed, he didn't want to be interrupted again, even if before he had wanted to be interrupted since he was so nervous.

"No, so meet me in ten at the top of those stairs," said Roy, his eyes swept down Ed's front and then back up. He gave a quick wink before strolling away with his hands clasped behind his back.

Well, Ed wasn't about to waste any time strolling around looking normal, instead he covertly made his way over to the stairs, not that there were many people around to see him head that way. Only a few catering staff were left now and some straggling guests who had yet to make their way into the next room. With purposeful strides, Ed crossed the room, swung his leg over the velvet rope, to take the stairs two at a time to stop at the landing.

Though he wasn't facing the statue behind him, he was very much aware of its presence. If it was alive he would have sworn that it was staring holes into his back; as it was now, it was like an itch that he was trying to ignore. He wanted to turn around, and run his hand down the front of this work of art—to feel where the artist chipped away at the stone to make an image of a man. His next thought left him wondering if Roy was really starting to take over his mind, 'cause he even wanted to kiss the fucking thing.

With a snarl at himself, Ed forced his feet to climb the last flight of stairs to the next floor. At the top he looked around. A balcony wrapped around the room below, with an arch way directly over its twin below. Along the balcony there were oil canvases and two statues in either corner. Forgetting momentarily about why he was here, Ed walked over to the first of many paintings.

This one was a very stylized mountain landscape. The craggy mountain took up most of the space on the long canvas. It was winter, so the artist had but one lone, bare tree in the foreground. Both the tree and the mountain were painted with bold, think lines, while the snow was painted with stark blues for the snow in the shade with a pale blue to represent the snow in the sunshine. This one didn't seem to invoke a response like that flower one did so he moved onto the next painting in line.

He stopped in front of the next canvas and stared at a black woman in a large hat sitting in the sun with a smile for the viewer. Again this did little to interest him so he moved down the line. He kept going, moving from painting to painting, but none of them were as good as that flower one he'd seen in the hallway. He was very disappointed that he didn't like any of these.

When he got to the first corner and the statue there, he quickly looked over his shoulder to make sure Roy wasn't watching him or anything, before reaching out a hand and placing it on the naked male statue's chest. He again looked behind him; feeling as though he was being watched, but he had a clear view of the stairs and there was nowhere anyone could hide. Turning his attention back to the statue, he let his hand slide down the torso and rest on the hip. Shifting his feet in his nervousness, Ed looked anywhere but between those well muscled legs.

A loud, startling crash of glass below had Ed leaping away in fright, blushing furiously. His heart bounded underneath his rib cage, as he glanced over his shoulder...just to make sure. He was still alone up here. With a frown he pulled out his pocket watch and clicked open the lid. What time did he come up here anyway? Ten minutes were up, weren't they?

With adrenaline still pumping through his system from the fright, Ed stood over the banister and looked down at the floor below.

"If you stand too close, you might fall," Roy said directly into his ear, startling him enough to make him yelp and turn quickly. "Hm, you're blushing. Did you already get started?" asked Roy, straightening up and pointing over his shoulder at the statue.

Ed didn't know if he should go pale or blush harder that Roy had guessed correctly, but whichever his body settled on, it must have pleased Roy because he began to grin evilly down at him. As Roy stepped forward, Ed stepped back, unable to stop his feet from moving away. When he ran into the banister, he shot a quick look over the side and then back to watch Roy continue his stalking of him.

Ah, Roy was all in dominating mode. Ed shifted to the side hoping to out maneuver Roy before he got caught, but Roy matched him, then Ed went the other way, again Roy stopped him, his grin getting more evil by the second. When Roy stopped directly in front of him, Ed had to crane his neck back in order to look up at Roy's face. He shot another look down to the floor below. When he looked back, Roy had placed both his hands on either side of his hips.

"Ready for your capital punishment now?" asked Roy with his smoothly smug voice. Ed opened his mouth to answer, to point out that he'd done nothing wrong, but Roy leaned in and thrust his tongue into his mouth, stealing his breath away with the raw passion of the kiss.

Ed reached up and held onto Roy's uniform jacket, trying to keep up under the onslaught. Roy's tongue pushed—thrust and ruled Ed's mouth—accepting nothing less then total submission which Ed gave up unwillingly. He tried to push Roy off, and failing that, he leaned away, bending over the railing to try and break the kiss. The more he leaned back the further Roy went to follow him until the only reason he wasn't falling to the floor below was because Roy had his hips pinned between the banister and his body.

"Mphf!" Ed pushed at Roy's chest. When that didn't seem to get Roy's attention Ed pinched, hard, at the soft underside of the man's arm, and for extra measure he gave that bit of flesh a twist.

Just like that he was released as Roy hissed at him. It was a bit too sudden, and now there wasn't really anything holding him up. Panic at falling gave him the speed he needed to grip at the banister and pull himself back.

"That's for earlier," said Ed, pushing his hair out of his face and wiping the sweat from the scare. Roy was glaring at him and rubbing his arm briskly.

"You..." Roy crossed the distance swiftly and captured his arm, pulling him away from the railing. He was pushed towards the statue and before he knew it, his suit jacket was pulled off and twisted around his hands into an effective binding. "Had better make it up to me, Edward. You tease me, then push me away. It's unforgivable," Roy said into his ear.

He could feel Roy step closer and press his pelvis and chest to his back. Then his hand was working the buttons free and pulling his tie loose. "Eh, Roy...I don't think—"

"Now's not the time for thinking Ed. Don't you see what's in front of you? See that statue's nipples? So pert and erect? Just like you are, aren't you?" asked Roy, his hand sliding down the now open shirt, past his belt to cup his budging groin.

Ed shifted, pressing his groin into Roy's hand while looking at the work of art before him. Roy's other hand freed his hair from his tie and began to slide through its length.

"Lick it," commanded Roy, giving Ed's rocking groin a squeeze and then stepping away.

"Huh?" Ed looked over his shoulder, wondering what Roy meant.

"Lick that statue's nipples," said Roy, leaning up against the railing and folding his arms across his chest, looking expectantly at Ed.

Ed let his jacket fall to the floor at his feet and pulled the tie off his neck, and dropped it. Roy's eyes were watching his every move intently. Ed swallowed. He never really did get the hang of showing off for Roy, and Roy seemed to always want him to do just that. Rolling his eyes down from Roy's face, he directed his gaze at the statue, and took a hesitant step forwards.

"Better make it good," Roy suddenly whispered from behind him.

Ed swallowed again, his eyes never leaving the statue's face, and nodded. With his left hand, he reached out to cup the man's stone cheek. The white stone was cool to the touch, and rough under his fingers. That surprised him, it looked really smooth. He stroked the cheek once more, letting the texture become familiar, and then slid his hand down to brush across its parted lips.

His heart began to thud heavily, and his hand moved over the chin and down to the hollow of the statue's neck, where he rubbed across the hollow between its collar bones. He took a step forward so that he was able to touch it without having to reach. Then he moved his hand in between the pectoral muscles and over to one of the hard nipples. His thumb flicked over the nub and he shifted his weight. He felt sort of silly for what he was about to do, but Roy's gaze egged him on.

Licking his bottom lip, Ed leaned in and tasted the stone nub, making Roy hum behind him. Ed lifted his right hand and placed it on the stomach before him, rubbing in small circles. He could hear the metal of his hand scrape across the stone through his glove. With a quick glance over his shoulder, Ed dropped that hand down to the statue's groin.

He watched intently as Roy's eyes followed his hand down, lingering there before lazily sliding back up to meet his gaze. Ed just barely held in his moan at the look Roy was giving him. Roy's control was slipping. He'd seen it so many times already that he could almost spot the very instant that Roy decided to resume his active role in the activities. He was close now, but he was fighting with himself. He must really want to see him be perverted with this statue.

Knowing that Roy was so affected by his actions; it made his ass clench and unclench, and his dick twitch in his pants. It was that look alone that made him fully hard, wet, and straining. He let his tongue slide back into his mouth and moved in front of the statue, blocking Roy's view of what he was doing. He kissed the solar plexus, and then dragged his tongue down to its belly button. He dropped to one knee, his hands on the outside, resting on its thighs.

He looked back again, and saw Roy had uncrossed his arms and was gripping the railing, leaning forward slightly. Turning back to the prize in front of him, he angled his head and pushed his tongue out, dragging it from the tip of the relaxed penis, up to its groin. This time he did groan, low and throaty. He wanted to do this to Roy and have smooth skin over rough stone in his mouth.

His groin pulsed in his pants, and he answered it by clenching tight with his ass. He reached down with his left hand and rubbed the front of his pants, moaning again, louder this time. He might come in his pants at this rate, but he couldn't stop. It felt too damn good to stop now. He closed his mouth around the head of the statue's penis and fumbled with his pants, trying to release the pressure.

"Enough," growled Roy, pulling his hand off his groin. Ed whimpered at the loss and leaned back, releasing the statue from his mouth.

Roy kneeled down behind him and pulled him back to rest on his chest. Roy's hands slipped into and under his open dress shirt, moving up and down his flat chest and pulling at his hard nipples. Ed arched into his hands, and gasped.

"Touch me, or let me touch me, I'm so fucking hard. Please," moaned Ed, reaching back to kneed Roy's ass with one hand and reach up to hook around his neck with the other. His pelvis thrust into the empty air, making him sob for friction.

Roy either didn't hear him, which he didn't think was possible, or he was ignoring him because he didn't go anywhere near his groin. Those impossibly hot hands eased his shirt out of his pants so that the tails hung down along his thighs. Ed pulled at Roy's neck so that he dipped his head down and began to ravish the side of his neck. Roy licked and sucked, bit and soothed, driving Ed mad with want.

He wanted to turn around and undress Roy from his lengths of blue cloth, but Roy held him between his legs. Roy's hands ghosted upward, over his shoulders and hooked under his shirt, letting it drop down his arms to the elbows. Roy hissed behind him, and then pulled back.

"Now that's a work of art," whispered Roy, his breath hot across his neck as he leaned back in. Roy placed his hand in between his pectoral muscles and _pushed_ his way down his stomach to slide the tips of his fingers under the waist band of Ed's pants.

Ed watched that hand _very_ intently. He even sucked in his stomach to give that hand more room to slide further down his pants, if that was what it hopefully was going to do. That hand moved across his lower stomach, neither advancing nor retreating; but, instead, it raked through the edge of his pubic hair, brushing his tip as it passed. Ed let loose with a deep moan of frustration and desire.

Squirming in Roy's hold, Ed ground the back of his head into Roy's shoulder. Dropping his hand from around his neck, Ed gripped Roy's wrist and tried to get it to go deeper into his pants causing a brief struggle. There seemed to be a bit of confusion, because Roy's hand didn't go where Ed wanted it to, but pulled away instead. Ed whined at his loss, and tugged at Roy's now raised hand, turning slightly to look over his shoulder and look him in the eye.

"What? What is it? How come you won't touch me? Suck me, anything! Please!" begged Ed, all the while Roy smirked down at him. Roy worked his hand free of his grip and made him sit up, away from Roy's body. Ed swiveled around to see what Roy would do now.

Roy stood and looked down at him from his new height and smirked. Ed swallowed. His shirt was pooling at his wrists and he pulled at it, about to replace it over his shoulders, because Roy had a very strange look on his face that was starting to make him remember himself, and where he was.

"Don't," warned Roy in a low voice, making Ed pause. "Leave it. Undo your belt," he commanded.

Ed let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and let his shirt slide back down around his wrists. With his gaze glued to Roy's face, he trailed his left hand across his bared stomach, fingered his belly button for a moment and the dropped his hand to the buckle of his dress belt. Pulling apart the belt, he let the ends hang open, and let his hand rest on the button of his pants. He watched as Roy's gaze dropped to his hand and watched, waiting.

Ed flicked open the button and drew the zipper down slowly, he closed his eyes as each tooth of his zipper released, it sent vibrations to his cock. It was torture of the sweetest kind, for he was doing it to himself. Roy grabbed his arms then and pulled him quickly to his feet, spun him around and pushed him towards the banister. Before Ed could even squawk, Roy's hand was folding around his dick and squeezing it in the most wonderful, agonizing way. Bracing himself on the banister, Ed leaned back into Roy's pelvis and ground his ass over Roy's clothed erection, causing the man to moan somewhat loudly behind him. His ass clenched and released, wanting something to grip that wasn't there yet.

"Does your little asshole want something," taunted Roy, sliding his pants off his hips. Ed could only groan in answer, rubbing his now bare bottom over Roy's uniform. Ed was pulled away for a moment, and then as if by magic, Roy's wet fingers were rubbing his hole teasingly.

"Aahh. Roy, ah, hell. Put it in, please," begged Ed, trying to press back onto his fingertips. The first knuckle pushed past the first ring of muscle. Ed clenched around the finger and pushed back fast, and before Roy could react; one finger was all the way in his ass. Ed shuddered all over and dropped his head onto the top of his hands, panting heavily.

"Greedy little thing aren't you," said Roy, sounding strained. He leaned across his back to whisper into his ear. Ed shuddered again, but couldn't find it in him to fight against the insults to his stature.

"I can hardly...this may hurt, but I can't hold back…with you looking so lost like that," hissed Roy over the shell of his ear. The finger was removed, and Ed sobbed at his loss.

Roy shifted behind him and then he felt the head of Roy's wet cock press into the divot of his ass, teasingly pressing forward, torturing them both for a few tense moments, and then Roy surged forward. In one swift thrust, he was completely seated within Ed's unprepared body.

Throwing back his head, and arching his spine, Ed groaned his discomfort, and excitement towards the ceiling. He could just hear Roy's answering groan over his own, and then Roy's hand began to rub his lower back, while the other one snaked around his front to fondle his flagging erection.

Ed let his head fall back to his hands and watched Roy's hand on his dick, while he clenched his ass around Roy. The burn...it was so painful, but welcomed as well. Ed associated it with things to come, good things, things that always left him screaming, and limp later on. Slowly he began to get accustomed to intrusion, and eased up on his strangle hold.

"Can I move?" asked Roy. Ed could hear that he was clenching his teeth, barely holding back as he waited for Ed to loosen up. Roy did a lazy roll of his hips, as if he was trying to make more room for himself, and impart on Ed the importance of his request.

Ed took a deep breath, and then released it. For his answer, Ed leaned towards the banister, pulling Roy from his body, and then pushed back. The hand on his dick found its way to his hip, along with Roy's other hand. Roy repeated the slow stroke, using his hold on his hips to control the speed.

"Oh, yeah..." panted Ed, lifting his head from his hands to look over his shoulder. Still fully clothed except for the open fly to his pants and the long tunic jacket pushed out of the way, Roy had his head thrown back to the ceiling. A quick shifting of Roy's stance, had him pressing right on his prostate, making Ed choke.

"Ah...more, do that more," growled Ed, and thrust backwards. Roy pulled out and then pushed back in, creating a slow, steady rhythm.

Ed hated to go slow. It always took so long. When he traveled, he took the quickest route; if he had to walk, he'd rather run, if he could con someone to give him a ride he would. Roy knew this, and still, every single time, he went slow when they were having sex. It drove Ed mad, made him thrash and yell, but Roy would continue to breakdown his resistance until he was a goobering pile of incoherent want.

Roy pulled him off his dick and then did nothing. Ed gasped and looked over his shoulder, shaking in Roy's hold on his hips. "Wha' are ya doing? Don't stop," whined Ed, quivering to push back, but Roy's hold stopped him. Roy teased his entrance with the head of his penis, rubbing it up and down, and letting it slide a few centimeters in before letting it flop out again.

Dammit! Roy was doing it...going even slower. Ed was sure he was about to die from his penis being this hard. He was going to burst and Roy was fucking drawing this out. His eyes rolled back as Roy let the head breach his ring of muscle. His legs began to shake with the strain to hold himself still. Maybe if he didn't move Roy would _hurry up_ already!

"I feel like we're wasting this," Roy said into his ear. Ed could feel Roy's penis slide into him even more, while the fabric of his uniform rubbed across his back.

"Then you should go faster," Ed shot back, his legs wobbled dangerously. Roy chuckled and sucked his ear into his hot mouth.

Roy suddenly pulled himself out of and spun him around so fast his feet couldn't keep up while his pants were around his ankles like that. He was pushed back at the statue where his bare back knocked into the statue's chest. Ed flung his arms out to the side and grabbed onto one of the statue's arms and another braced on its thigh.

"Ed, you like to go fast don't you?" Roy asked, panting—straining to keep his composure. Ed looked at Roy, his eyes dropping to his crotch. His hard erection was standing up between his open pants with his tunic was pulled aside. Ed grunted a response. "Ed..."

Roy crossed the distance between them quickly, and griped Ed arousal tight around the base. "Don't cum until I say, got it?" Ed nodded quickly. There was the unspoken promise of going fast, after all. Roy smiled at him and gave him another squeeze, then bent down to undo the laces on one of his shoes, pulling it off as well as his pant leg.

Roy stood and crowed Ed against the statue. His hands ran down his back and cupped his bum, lifting him up so that Ed had to wrap his legs around Roy's waist. He could feel Roy's erection pressing against his left butt cheek before Roy adjusted him and then it was sliding along the valley between his ass. With another small shifting, Roy was once again sliding into him.

Ed gripped the statue in order to push down as Roy pushed in. He arched his neck towards the ceiling and just _groaned_. Then Roy was suckling his neck and ear and he was moving again, faster this time, and hell! He couldn't cum yet. The pace Roy set was the complete opposite of the one only moments before. Ed could only hold on as he literally bounced up and down from Roy's thrusts. Their grunts and groans filled Ed's ears, making him inch even closer to the edge.

"Aahh...Roy, please...I can't..."

"Not yet, not yet," panted Roy into his ear, tugging his earlobe as he spoke.

Roy covered his mouth then, thrusting in his tongue to touch every inch of the inside of his mouth. Ed moaned, pleading for the release that was so close now, it was just there, and if he could just relax and let it happen... Roy grunted, his thrusts becoming more erratic now, signaling to Ed that he had to be close.

"Mmm, Roy...dammit, please!" begged Ed, pulling away from Roy's mouth.

"You're...gripping so tight..." panted Roy, surging upwards into Ed's body. "Mm, so good..." Roy growled at him and shifted Ed so that he could cover his mouth again and rule.

Releasing his hold on the statue behind him, Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, pulling him close. The friction between their bodies gave him the simulation he wanted for his forgotten arousal. His grunts and Roy's groans filled his ears, and he could hear little else. Their tongues slid against each other until they had to break apart to pant.

Ed could feel his pleasure building to a head. He wouldn't last much longer. Not after all the teasing Roy had done to him already. Roy groaned near his ear, and the pace became erratic.

"Ah...more! Just a little bit...deeper," panted Ed, his eyes squeezing shut. Roy shoved himself deep into his body, once, twice, and then he was cuming all over both their clothes. He felt his body bare down on Roy's still moving erection, drawing a guttural groan from the older man.

Ed panted once, and then held his breath as his ass twitched around Roy's softening penis. He took a unsteady breath, and then went boneless in Roy's arms, making him grunt in complaint.

"You're too heavy for me to carry you, Ed," whined Roy. He slowly turned them around until Roy's back was to the statue, and then he lowered them to the floor.

"Ah, you're moving inside me," gasped Ed when Roy leaned back against the feet of marble man. He was going to be tender down there for a while. Roy chuckled at him, and pulled him close; nuzzling at his neck and ear. He squirmed. His cum was getting smeared between them, and it was sticky and gross. He hated that, and Roy knew it. The bastard...

"That was really hot, love. Thank you," murmured Roy against the side of his head.

"What are you thanking me for?" grumbled Ed. He let his head rest on Roy's collar bone, and sighed. Mushy stuff always left him feeling flat-footed, and at a loss. He never knew how to respond to Roy when he called him pet names like that. Ed sighed again, feeling totally relaxed. It was insidiously easy right now to let himself drift off to sleep, but the sounds of conversation and clinking glassware coming from below told him to abandon that idea. At least until they made it back home.

Rousing himself from Roy's shoulder, he looked down at his lover's relaxed face. Roy cracked open one eye and looked up at him questioningly. "We can't stay here," said Ed in answer to Roy's raised eyebrow. Roy groaned at him and shifted. Ed choked on a gasp as his tender asshole was assaulted with Roy's limp penis.

"I don't think we need to leave just yet. In a few minutes, I could be ready for round two," said Roy with a grin, and then weakly thrust his hips upwards.

His eyes wanted to roll back into his head—and they did—but he wasn't about to let Roy get away with that. The only warning Roy got was a flickering glance, and then Ed's abused asshole clamped down. The amusing gurgling that Roy was doing was very satisfying. He'd have to remember to do that again; but, for now, he had to get all thoughts of 'round two' out of Roy's head before they were caught. It was amazing that they hadn't already been found out, because he was pretty sure that he had been loud enough for anyone down below to hear him.

He let Roy suffer for a few more moments as Roy tried to lift his hips up off of him. When he finally decided to have mercy on his lover, Ed relaxed the muscles in his backside. He pushed on Roy's chest, and stood. He grimaced in disgust as Roy's cum immediately started to dribbled down his leg.

"Now look what you did, jerk! I'm a mess" groused Ed, looking down at his legs. What the hell could he use to clean _this_ up?

"Yeah..." said Roy in a dreamy voice. Ed tisked at him and pulled off the glove on his left hand and began to wipe the mess off.

"I'm pretty sure I heard it coming from up here," a male voice loudly carried over the chatter from below. Ed froze. So they _had_ been heard!

"Shit! Roy, they heard us! Get up!" hissed Ed. He quickly pulled on his pants and underwear up over the mess and fastened the button. He ignored the zipper and went to work on his shirt and all those damn tiny buttons. "Fuck! Roy I need help—you're not getting up! Get up, you lazy bastard!" Ed kicked Roy's foot angrily when he saw that his lover was _still_ sitting on the floor, looking for all the world like he was planning on staying there for a lot longer.

"I'm not sure we're allowed up here," said a softer male voice uncertainly. It sounded like it was near the staircase.

Roy was still sitting on the floor and being thoroughly uncooperative; he _still_ hadn't moved! Snorting his annoyance, Ed kneeled down on one knee beside Roy's hip, and yanked up his pants. As he fastened Roy's pants, he shot dirty looks at Roy.

"Come'on bastard. On your feet!" Ed hooked his arm under Roy's and lifted him up. He could hear hesitant foot steps coming from the end of the balcony, and even though Roy was being heavy and uncooperative, Ed was able to heave him to his feet.

"You're so strong, Edward," said Roy, wrapping his arm around Ed's shoulders.

"Lazy bastard," grumbled Ed. The foot steps seemed to be coming a lot closer now. They probably didn't have time to make it into the next room before whoever was coming up saw them. Ed grimaced. The balcony didn't wrap all the way around the room below. It ended on the far side.

Ed shoved Roy towards the end of the balcony, and hurried after him. With a quick clap of his hands he transmuted the wall around them hiding them from sight. He could only hope that whoever was coming up those stairs didn't see what he did.

Roy pawed at him as they huddled in Ed's hastily erected hiding spot while Ed hissed at him to stop. The curious male voices came closer towards them and then faded, but Ed could care less about that at the moment, because he was having a silent battle with Roy's tongue, and totally enjoying how wonderful Roy's wondering hands felt.

—The End--


End file.
